No Longer
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: No longer. It was gone. Just like him. [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

_'thoughts.'_

"talking."

TEXT

**Summary: **No longer. It was gone. Just like him. [SasuSaku [Oneshot

* * *

**No Longer**

* * *

_How can you hang on to something...that is no longer there?_

* * *

"He. Is. Gone." Naruto said sadly. 

"What?"

_'No.'_

"He left yesterday." He bowed his head and left.

_'Liar.' _She spat mentally.

"Wait!"

"Sakura-chan just stay here until I get more information. I have to go and talk to Hinata."

_'I'm not going to watch her break down. I can't its to hard.' _Naruto thought sadly.

"But what about me? I was his teammate...he didn't leave."

"Yes. He did. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Cerulan eyes met up to her emerald, "Yes." he said softly.

"Sorry that you couldn't stop him? Sorry that he's gone? Sorry that I loved him? Sorry-"

He put his hand in front of her face, "Sorry for _everything_."

"Everything." she repeated as her comrade left the room. Nothing more than a tear in his eye and a clenched fist. She knew that he didn't leave because he had to go and talk to his wife. No. He left because he knew she was going to break.

Her arms started to shake rapidly. Her mind revisting everything that once was...but now is no longer.

_'How could he leave...leave me?'_

She thought of the night before.

_Flashback 24 hours ago._

_Midnight. She was on usual patrol of Kohona. Alone. Walking back and forth, pacing, the gates of her beloved city. _

_'I wonder if Kakashi sensi will be coming here soon. Or even Naruto. Its creepy out here by myself. I wonder if-'_

_CRACK_

_SNAP_

_Sakura turned her body quickly to the producer of the noise. _

_Tall. _

_Pale._

_Onyx eyes._

_The famous Uchiha symbol basking on his shirt._

_"Sasuke." she said quietly she shook her head, "Sasuke what are you doing here?"_

_He said nothing._

_"Are you on duty with me?"_

_No answer. He began to walk closer to her._

_"Are you going to answer?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke...your...your scaring me." There was something in his eyes...that terrified her to her core._

_He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in to her ear, "Don't be afraid."_

_His voice soothed her, his warm breath tickling her ear. She sighed. "Alright. What are you doing?"_

_"..."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Lets go somewhere else."_

_She smiled, "Where would that be?"_

_"The rocks."_

_"The rocks?" she repeated._

_He let go of her waist and walked a little bit infront of her and stopped, "Hn." then he continued walking, expecting her to follow._

_"Okay." she said to herself._

_The rocks. A beautiful place at night. In the sun it just looks like a waste land. But at night, under the stars and everything, with the fresh dew taking its place on it...beautiful. Sasuke stood up on the largest rock there, Sakura looked at it in amazement. He picked the most stunning rock she had ever seen. He reached out for her hand, she took it and he lifted her onto the rock. _

_He sat down while Sakura watched him. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked._

_She grinned, "You."  
_

_"..."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Aa." he said sarcastically. "Here sit." he pulled her down so that she sat on the rock, but could lay her head down on his chest._

_She did just that. They were silent for a while. Just watching the stars, the moon. Sasuke had never done this. Sure that had a little bit of secret romance that had happened, but never had he done something out in the open, for the public to see. She didn't mind that he wanted to keep there 'relationship' a secret, she found it...romantic. _

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Sakura."_

_She smiled at the way he said her name, she pushed the hair out of her eyes, "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For...this." she moved her arms around clarifying what she said. "Everything."_

_"...Your welcome."_

_"Look at those stars." she pointed to a cluster of the bright stars._

_"Hn."_

_"Pick one."_

_"What?"_

_"Pick a star."  
_

_"For what?"_

_"For us."_

_"__**Us**__?"_

_"Mmhm. Pick a star and everytime it comes out and we're not together, you can think of me and I can think of you."_

_"You want me to pick a star...so I can be reminded of you?"_

_"Yes." she giggled._

_He scanned the sky, "...That one." He picked the brightest one._

_"That one?" she pointed to a different star._

_"No." he grabbed her hand and pointed to the star he had choosen, "That one."_

_"Aww." she opened her eyes widely, "Its beautiful."_

_"I know."_

_She smiled._

_"Just like you."_

_She looked at him. And he looked right back at her. "Really?"_

_"Your welcome." he leaned in closer to her._

_They kissed._

_End of Flashback._

He left.

He was no longer there.

Sakura was wrapping her mind around the situation. She walked outside.

_'How could he do this to me? We were together...why?'_ Tears made there way down her cheeks and landing on her clothes. She opened her front door to her apartment and walked outside. The stars were out tonight. She walked down the streets of Kohona, back to the gates. She could still see a hint of their footprints from the night before. Sakura slowly made her way to the rocks. Carefully she climbed the biggest and most stunning rock. The rock where they had kissed. She leaned back on the rock and looked at the sky. She stared at the stars for countless minutes.

She looked.

And she looked.

Again she scanned the sky.

Sakura began to pound on the rock in frustration. Her eyes turning red from all of the tears she was crying. Her throat hurt from her scattered breathes.

The star was no longer.

It was gone.

Just like him.

* * *

**Thnks for reading. Reviews?**

**Sasukes-Angel0221 p.s. Updating a.A.F.a.C.M soon.**


End file.
